21jumpstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Roger Murtaugh
Welcome! Hi Roger Murtaugh -- we're excited to have 21 Jump Street Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Now you've got a whole website to fill up with information, pictures and videos about your favorite topic. But right now, it's just blank pages staring at you... Scary, right? Here are some ways to get started. * Introduce your topic on the front page. This is your opportunity to explain to your readers what your topic is all about. Write as much as you want! Your description can link off to all the important pages on your site. * Start some new pages -- just a sentence or two is fine to get started. Don't let the blank page stare you down! A wiki is all about adding and changing things as you go along. You can also add pictures and videos, to fill out the page and make it more interesting. And then just keep going! People like visiting wikis when there's lots of stuff to read and look at, so keep adding stuff, and you'll attract readers and editors. There's a lot to do, but don't worry -- today's your first day, and you've got plenty of time. Every wiki starts the same way -- a little bit at a time, starting with the first few pages, until it grows into a huge, busy site. If you've got questions, you can e-mail us through our . Have fun! -- Catherine Munro 'Dear Robert,' 'Please pay attention to the following text. As well, ''everyone else, please read too!!!''' 21 Jump Street needs help! It is obviously missing much information regarding both the movie as well as the show and differentiations regarding the two. I have contributed to the main page, the schmidt page, and the jenko page, but there is so much to do. For example, is there a connection between the Jenko of the film and the show? Etc. Much thanks, Derek My name is Derek. I have previously, and anonymously, edited the King of the Hill Wiki. After viewing the 2012 film 21 Jump Street and enjoying it muchly, I came upon this Wiki and found it greatly lacking. BTW, it is I that posted above ^^^^^. Anyway, I am fairly new to Wikia and am my edits are imperfect. I need help. The 21 Jump Street Wiki needs help (and may need to be separated into two separate wikis: one for the film and one for the movie). If you like 21 Jump Street, please edit on THIS talk page. I will check it from time to time to see what I can do to help. I hope others like me will join this project as, while I have never seen the television series and, until tonight, have never heard of it, I am in LOVE with the movie. Much thanks, Derek My username on Wikia is endlesswaste (still Derek) ^^^^^ like I said, I am new to Wikia. I have some experience in editing HTML and I like learning new things; however, yet again, I must bring to attention my dire need for help, both in using Wikia and in completing the 21 Jump Street Wiki. Much LOVE, Derek